


而乌鸦岿然不动

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: The crow never moves.
Relationships: Takinoue Yuusuke/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 3





	而乌鸦岿然不动

**Author's Note:**

> 参考BGM: From Your Heart - Dreamstoria  
> 2020.08.01

「这个颜色怎么样？」嶋田说。  
「有点浅了，要先漂再染，对发质有损伤。」泷之上说。  
「那这个？」  
「还不错。但乌养本来就长得不像好人，你要他顶一个金发寸头，是想让他去当暴走族吗？」

沉默。  
无声的拉锯。

「这个吧，就选这个——」嶋田随手乱指。  
「下一页，看下一页——」泷之上动手翻书。

「打扰一下，你们是不是，」乌养系心咬牙切齿地说，「没有注意到，我还在这儿啊？」

寂静。  
暴雨在酝酿。

「哦，乌养，原来你在啊。」嶋田干笑。  
「抱歉，一时入神，完全忘记……」泷之上挠头。

时值西元二零零五年二月下旬。  
乌野町内商店街一隅的理发店。

大学的入学考试已经结束，商店街高三排球手三人组骤然放松了绷紧的弦，现正处在一种无所事事的荒废人生阶段。前一天是周五，放学之后三人不用在店里帮忙，遂携大量零食饮料聚在泷之上家阁楼，通宵打一周前刚刚发售的鬼泣3。  
泷之上的PS2是他高二那年，用在自家店里周末帮工的薪水搬回家的。泷之上电器店的店主、也就是泷之上祐辅他爸，给他算了员工价，饶是如此，赤贫阶层的高中生仍觉价格高昂，于是他的两位好友各支援了五千円现金。这一年来，在学业、部活和打工之外难得的娱乐时间里，三个人总会像这样聚在泷之上家阁楼里打游戏。到大家都觉得困了，就存好档，关了电视和主机睡觉，反正阁楼有足够面积给三个人打地铺。  
昨晚，不，今天凌晨睡前，发生了这样的对话：  
「但丁好帅啊。」嶋田说。  
「但丁好帅啊。」泷之上说。  
「但丁好帅啊，」乌养说，「我想染个头发。」  
地铺上，取下眼镜的嶋田和还没把眼罩往下拉的泷之上纷纷扭头向右看，躺在最右边的乌养强调说：  
「白天就去染。」

中午起来，三个人谁都没忘记这件事。所以现在，他们坐在乌野町商店街首屈一指的（或曰，唯一的一家）理发店的等候区，嶋田和泷之上埋头研究一本载有各式染发剂的色卡的图册，乌养坐在这二人旁边，心中疑惑这个等下要染头发的人到底是你俩还是我。  
他的两位同伴最终达成共识，替他选择了一种介于金褐色与橙色之间、不知道该怎么称呼的颜色。乌养对染什么颜色没有计较，把他们的选择指给发型师看了。发型师比他们大几岁，和泷之上他哥同一届，是乌野毕业的学长，也在商店街长大，算是三人的邻家大哥。他好心地说：  
「阿系啊，你现在头发这么短，花那么多钱染这么一点儿、两三公分长的头发，不觉得有点亏吗？」

因为太穷所以即使是十円硬币也要拿来斤斤计较的泷之上和嶋田觉得他说得在理。  
但是乌养系心今天铁了心要做叛逆少年。

「既然如此，我要去打耳洞。」他恶狠狠地对同伴们说。

半小时后，街角的纹身店里传来了乌养撕心裂肺的惨叫声。

「乌养原来是那么怕痛的人吗？」嶋田觉得奇怪。  
「不可能吧，」泷之上说，「去年IH预选赛决赛，他上场后脚踝扭伤，哼都没哼一声……」  
他们同时看向窝在嶋田家沙发上、一脸生不如死为新打的耳洞涂消炎药的乌养。  
乌养痛苦地说：「耳朵！耳朵不一样！」  
「那你还打耳洞。」泷之上说。  
「高中毕业了，总归要纪念一下。」乌养说，旋上消炎药的盖子。  
「这么一说，耳洞比发色持久……」嶋田顿悟。

坐了三年排球部冷板凳的乌养系心，在即将高中毕业的现在，下定了决心：  
等到大学，就不打排球了。  
作为这个决心的一部分，他要做点叛逆的事，最好让他爷爷看到了就吹胡子瞪眼……染发是不成了，那就打耳洞。  
左耳上那枚耳钉锃亮，乌养不信祖父看不到。

乌养一系当然注意到了他孙子新打的耳洞，却什么也没说。  
乌养系心突然觉得自己是在无理取闹。

三月，大学先后放榜，乌养、泷之上和嶋田皆幸运被目标学校录取，自此四年间要天各一方。  
嶋田去北海道学商科，乌养去大阪读生产科学，泷之上去九州念电子工程。  
三人就读的三所大学在日本地图上横跨东西、纵贯南北。周末如果想去朋友的学校玩，还得先买张机票，并准备好不同季节的衣服。考虑到打工的薪水最多支应一下生活费，最终的结论还是：  
「算了，假期宫城见。」

「不要变成大阪人。」嶋田警告乌养。  
「这是什么意思？」乌养不解。  
「如果你从大阪回来，开始没事耍宝，我们就会假装不认识你，然后说你讲的笑话不好笑。」泷之上详细解释道。

毕业典礼毫无波澜地结束了。  
从学校出来，三个人在坂之下商店里吃包子吃到饱。  
怎么高中最后一天我们还是在这里吃包子？泷之上边吃边问。  
吃包子不付钱的人就不要讲话。乌养教训他。  
咖喱馒什么时候都好，嘶，好好吃。不小心被烫到的嶋田还是吃得不停嘴。

有人进店买东西。乌养说，今天是高中最后一天，我要罢工。  
这句话里完全没有逻辑的存在，亏你说得出来。嶋田吐槽他。  
两个人在座位上动也不动，稳如泰山。  
泷之上横他们俩一人一眼，站起身来套上围裙去收银。

高三攒了一整年钱，现在全部都花在毕业旅行上。目的地是高他们两届的排球部的内泽前辈推荐的，一点都不令人意外的——箱根。  
旅馆在小涌谷，二人标准间，多加一组卧具。三个高中生没事就泡旅馆温泉。白天出门，在市内觅食，去咖啡厅坐一下午看漫画；或者不出去，待在旅馆房间里，把PS2连上电视，打GTA罪恶都市。  
困了睡觉、饿了点餐。  
这种堪称废人的生活持续到旅程倒数第二天，三人中最为好动的泷之上终于忍不住。  
「我今天一定要去打排球！」他如是宣布，向旅馆的老板娘问了市内体育馆的位置，回房往包里放好水壶毛巾运动服，转头问朋友：「你俩也来呗？」

嶋田倒是愿意去，乌养却躺在地铺上鼾声大作。  
「这家伙在我去问路之前明明还醒着，」泷之上愤怒地说，「他在装睡！」

愤怒的泷之上用钢笔去挠乌养脚心，乌养憋不住笑，睁开眼睛。  
「要我去也行，」他说，「不过我会随便乱打哦。」

三个人中，乌养是二传手，嶋田是主攻手，泷之上是副攻手。排球部靠实力说话，即使教练是乌养的祖父，乌养自己也混不上首发。高二和高三两年，他只有在正选二传体力不支或状态不佳时才会上场；嶋田则多半是作为关键发球员而被替换进去。倒是泷之上，个子高、跳得也高，力量不算差、攻击得分率够好看，拦网不时还能有几下神来之笔，高三时勉勉强强算是混进首发。  
但是，和泷之上最熟悉、最有默契的球员，却不是乌野这两年的其他正选，而是从小学开始跟他一起打排球的乌养和嶋田。  
如果要去一个陌生球场打球，泷之上会希望他的两位朋友与他同行。

只是，最近几个月，乌养好像进入了对排球的倦怠期。泷之上和嶋田看在眼里，愁在心上。

他们去了箱根町的一间体育馆，是周末，有社会人的排球队在练习。  
见到三个来自宫城县的高中生，队里的大人们都很高兴，立刻让他们加入比赛。

「哇，小伙子，打得很阴哦。」一局终了，球网对面，体型像施瓦辛格的二传手夸奖乌养。  
今天说好了「随便乱打」的乌养十分迷茫。他刚才传球打球随心所欲，手感如果正好就来一个二次进攻。嶋田脾气好，不跟乌养计较；泷之上比较暴躁，球打到一半，差点跟乌养上演全武行。  
「你的那两个朋友，」身强体壮的二传手大叔说，「技术也都不错，发球和拦网很有胁迫力。不过很可惜，跟你不一样，他们打球的时候没有用脑子……」

我打球的时候也没用脑子。乌养想。我就是生气。

不管是自己的弱小、难以维系的力量的流动，还是面前高耸的球网、脚下硬邦邦的塑胶地板，事到如今仍然不能割舍的对排球的喜欢，无论如何也无法放弃排球的自己。  
这一切的一切，都令人生气。

第二天他们乘着新干线回去了。  
因为重要的打工仔花了一周时间去毕业旅行，嶋田超市、坂之下商店和泷之上电器店这一周来排班都很紧张。久违的壮丁一回到乌野町，嶋田他爸、乌养他妈和泷之上他全家不约而同地给孩子排了连续五天加班。  
五天后他们再在泷之上家阁楼聚首，三人无一例外，都像是被荒漠般的现实风干。

「做点啥夜宵吃吧，阿诚——」泷之上说。  
「我们都快饿死啦，阿诚——」乌养说。

两个人七手八脚瘫在沙发上，他们的好朋友嶋田诚很不满：

「别叫我阿诚！恶心死了。而且你们只有在想吃我做的饭的时候才会这么叫，更恶心了！」  
「阿诚今天好狂野哦。」泷之上偷偷对乌养说。  
「是不是白天遇到烦人顾客了？我能理解我能理解……」乌养悄悄对泷之上说。  
两个人自以为嶋田听不见，嶋田说：「还想吃饭就给我闭嘴。」

噤若寒蝉。

吃完嶋田手作料理，关上灯玩了几个小时寂静岭3。当晚三人睡下去后噩梦横生，早上醒来，竟比前日更显萎靡。泷之上他哥还没去上班，青年爬上阁楼梯子，冒出颗头来：  
「你们怎么都像是被生活强奸了的样子？」  
「因为我们的而且确惨遭生活强奸……」泷之上说，「何事？」  
「我弟真冷漠，」泷之上他哥说，「家里的车我昨天加满了油，今天没人用。你们正好放假，可以出去玩。」

乌养、嶋田和泷之上从小照顾家里生意，十五六岁即无照在停车场练习车技。进了高三，一过十八岁生日，就去考出中型汽车驾照。但学业和部活忙碌，迄今也就是开车帮家里送送货，还从没出去自驾游过。  
「要不，今天我们去青森？」嶋田说。  
「开车至少四个小时……啥啊？为啥是青森？」泷之上和乌养都不理解。  
「今天是三月三十日，明天月底，后天我就要飞去札幌——」嶋田说。

「等一下，」泷之上反应过来，「我突然想起来，嶋田你这家伙……」  
乌养也意识到了：「……嶋田你这家伙，是个铁道控啊——！」

「青森名产暖炉列车今天倒数第二天运营，我想去。」嶋田宣言道。

乌养和泷之上对视一眼，再去看嶋田。  
从对方的眼神中，他们明白了事态的无可挽回。

洗漱完毕后，三人从楼下拿了相机，开着泷之上家的车出了门。星期三上午八点半，乌野町商店街上已经有前来做日常购物的主妇。嶋田要泷之上在超市门口停车，进去从仓库拿了食材，装进保冷袋、放在后备厢。嶋田说：「这是今天午饭。」  
他们开上东北自动车道，旅程漫长，到服务站便停下来解手、买热饮、看地图、换人开车。下午一点，嶋田轻巧地把车停入津轻铁路五所川原车站旁的停车场。

暖炉列车全程时长约四十五分钟。三月底，青森气温攀升至零上，雪已经化得差不多，铁路两旁无甚风景可看。  
嶋田从保冷袋里拿出鱿鱼、牛肉、香肠和菇类，拆开包装，放在暖炉上烤。车掌来给暖炉加石炭，惊讶道小伙子你们居然自己带了这么多食材。  
泷之上沧桑地说：「生活所迫……」  
乌养没说话，他正打算不着痕迹地把泷之上的那份烤鱿鱼也吃完。

到终点站，三人差不多也吃饱午饭。下一趟回五所川原站的暖炉列车要在一小时后才出发，三人拍完到此一游的照片后跑去车站里的办公室取暖。  
「所以你们就一路从宫城开过来？」中里车站年轻的站长听完乌养和泷之上七嘴八舌讲的故事，险些笑出声，「等会儿再开回家去吃晚饭？」  
事实如此，乌养很乐观：「就当练车技。」  
泷之上也说：「虽然我和这家伙，」他指指乌养，「都不是铁道控，但是这家伙……」他又指指嶋田，「喜欢，也没办法。」

回程大家都困。集资加满油箱出发，不在开车的人睡得不省人事，开车的人放音乐提振精神。CD箱里只有泷之上他哥的金属乐收藏，一路上大家听Helloween，回到家时谁都已经能哼两句「hell was made in heaven」。  
嶋田主动请客吃晚饭。乌养和泷之上风卷残云的气势十分惊人，仿佛要提前透支嶋田大学第一个月生活费。

四月一日，乌养和泷之上在仙台机场送别嶋田。该铁道控提早一周飞去札幌，自然是为了先在北海道搭火车搭个过瘾。  
四月二日，乌养和泷之上在泷之上家里打游戏。  
四月三日，乌养和泷之上在泷之上家里打游戏，晚上各自理行李。  
四月四日，乌养和泷之上在泷之上家里打游戏，打到一半，泷之上丢下手柄，把乌养拖出去打排球。

「我不要回高中——」乌养拼命挣扎。  
「没要你回去高中，」泷之上说，「町内有排球同好会。」

两个半小时后，乌养绝望地说：  
「为什么这个二传大哥的体型，也像施瓦辛格……他是不是有什么失散多年的亲生兄弟在箱根……」  
「听不懂你在说什么。」泷之上表示。

他俩打了五局，输了四局，现在坐在车站门口吃冰淇淋。  
吃完各自回家，泷之上说，理好行李，我明天早上来你家找你。

乌养觉得他的朋友都是那种「很能坚持」的人。  
嶋田小学开始喜欢铁道，中学开始沉迷烹饪；他对日本各线路的在役列车如数家珍，随便做两道菜就能让乌养和泷之上吃得满嘴流油。  
泷之上有家学渊源，小时候别人玩拼图，他则玩报废电器。高二的时候乌养电脑坏掉，是阿泷研究了两天帮忙修好。大学他读电子工程，虽然乌养不清楚这科系具体要学什么，但想来阿泷每门课都能考到高分。  
至于乌养自己，从小到大陪伴他的就只有排球。小学和中学，排球是他的仅次于泷之上和嶋田的、最好的朋友；到了高中，排球却在有些时候，让他觉得难过。  
这份难过，他很少对泷之上和嶋田说。泷之上毕竟打进了乌野高校正选，而嶋田从中学开始就很理智地对排球没有过高的期待。在这方面，最能理解他的人反而是在东京的音驹上学的直井，但二人见面次数少，也不常交流，只能算是比较有话可说的熟人。

归根结底，排球只是一项运动，是读书时的社团活动，它不应该令我这样又爱又恨，我也不应该因为它而在高中都毕业了的深夜还辗转难眠……乌养在睡前这样对自己说。

第二天他开门见到泷之上，喊：  
「阿泷！」  
泷之上被他的表情吓出宫城方言：  
「哎！嘛呢？」  
「我大学不想打排球了。」乌养说。  
「哦，哦这样啊，也……好？」泷之上说，「那就可以多打一份工……」  
乌养说：「我要再去打个耳洞。」

街角的纹身店里，穿耳器在乌养的左边耳垂留下第二个伤口。  
这次，乌养一声没吭。

泷之上的航班在乌养打了第二个耳洞的这天下午起飞。  
乌养和泷之上的家人一起去机场送他，告别的时候，泷之上变魔术般掏出一个透明CD盒。  
「生日礼物！」他说。  
乌养慢了一拍才想起来今天是自己的十九岁生日。  
「等你到了大阪再看，」泷之上说，「拜啦！」  
盒子里一张白色碟片，泷之上用记号笔写了日期。二零零五年四月四日，看样子是他昨天打完球回家后才烧录好的。

送完泷之上，乌养回家吃晚饭。饭毕，他拿起行李，准备出门，父母各自对他有好多句叮嘱，他也一一应着。  
但无论是他还是祖父，两个人却都对彼此没什么话说。  
「注意身体。」最后祖父丢给他这句话。  
乌养说：「好，我知道了。」

夜行巴士晚上八点半从仙台车站出发，第二天早上九点抵达大阪梅田。乌养为了省钱而选择坐夜行巴士，在座椅上睡得腰酸背痛。他去学校报到注册，把行李放进学生寮。室友还没来，乌养在附近找了家网咖，看泷之上送给他的碟片到底是什么内容。

——里面是他的整个高中。

泷之上刚开始学视频编辑没多久，字幕特效粗糙，画面回放的速度居然还对不准背景音乐的节拍……乌养看着看着，几乎都想笑了。  
但是他的朋友非常认真。  
无论是有录像的练习赛，还是乌养得以被替换入场的IH和春高的宫城地区预选赛，甚至他们唯一一次打进全国赛的春高……这些影像资料被泷之上收集起来，剪辑拼接成粗糙的「乌养系心个人精选」，配以夸张的字幕解说：

「拦网时机好精准！」  
「这个吊球！这个吊球！绝赞——」  
「势大力沉的发球，是界内吗？」  
「界内！乌养系心选手发球得分！」

短短十分钟的影片，却凝聚了乌养太多太多的回忆。影片最后，画面变黑，他看到白色的字幕：

「本节目由泷之上电器店独家赞助播出，特别鸣谢嶋田超市的倾情贡献。」  
「乌养，生日快乐！」

眼睛进排球了。乌养想。眼睛里怎么会进排球呢？

等到几天后，乌养提交大学排球部的入部申请时，他几乎确定这是一个基因问题。  
遗传病吧，隔代的，进行性排球戒断不能综合征……

泷之上得知消息，打长途电话来，大肆嘲笑他一个钟头：  
「生日那天，谁说自己『大学不想打排球了』？」

乌养说：  
「反正不是我。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年8月魔都排球only的20元小料本「毕业季」文稿之二。  
> 虽然「毕业季」是粮食向本，但这篇其实夹带了一点点我的泷之上祐辅&乌养系心无差的CP。  
> 友人象的评价是：鬼才看得出来你写的是CP向……  
> 友人Arc的评价则是：Angst真好呀！
> 
> 所以在tag里我恶狠狠地标了CP和light angst。
> 
> 写文期间google关键字无数，比如：2005年最夯主机游戏（……）。  
> 然后找到了游戏博主撰写的怀旧系列之PS2主机游戏前25名的表单对着抄，故而出现了鬼泣3、GTA罪恶都市和寂静岭3。
> 
> 擅自给嶋田安上了原作中并不存在的铁道控设定（主要是用来凑字数……这句话请当我没说）。很会做饭的设定则是因为他家开超市，应当从小熟悉各种食材。  
> 原作设定泷之上有兄弟，并没有说清兄弟的人数和年纪，这篇文里就给他放了一个在2005年就已经工作的哥哥。2012年年底泷之上给乌野那一届所有年轻人剪辑了排球场上的个人表现集萃，所以在这里我设定他在2005年年初、被大学录取之后开始学习做视频编辑，第一份作品的主角便是他的好朋友乌养系心。  
> 嶋田和泷之上都有很个人的爱好，嶋田是铁道和烹饪，泷之上是电脑相关和主机游戏——虽然三个人都打游戏，不过最投入的当然还是家里开电器行的泷之上。作为对照组的则是乌养，在我的设定里，他似乎只有排球。  
> 但高中期间甚至打得不算太出彩，哪怕他是三个人中最喜欢排球的那一位。  
> 所以有了这样的angst。  
> 有了乌养系心面对祖父的叛逆，没能成功染色的头发，在箱根和在乌野町内的排球赛，高三结束分两次打的两个耳洞，在网咖对着简陋的视频剪辑流下的眼泪。
> 
> 全文是（疯狂赶稿赶到最后脑子坏掉的那段时间）一天里写完的六千多字，文笔粗糙，结构崩坏，故事也讲得不算好，嶋田诚戏份比重明显较少，还请见谅。  
> 不过至少我写出了想写的场景：原作里二十六岁的三位青年，在他们十八九岁时发生的事。  
> 乌野OB年长组实在是很冷门的一个组合，乌养那边倒是有相对比较多人写的乌养/武田CP。但乌养+嶋田+泷之上的部分实在是很少会有人去在意，譬如，仔细想想，这三个人都是乌野商店街的成员，他们很可能幼儿园、小学就因为家里的关系跟彼此认识。  
> 大家最多也就觉得一直在场边围观+解说的嶋田和泷之上是很好的朋友，但其实，他们三个人应当是从小一起玩到大的关系……甚至包括「坂之下」和「泷之上」的对称，也是很少有人会去发掘的一个有趣的部分。  
> 乌养跑去山形县找大学前辈讨论球队的事情的时候，他叫了泷之上代班替他监督乌野年轻人们的训练——虽然原因可能只是泷之上那天休假，而嶋田还要上班，所以叫了泷之上——但我私心还是把这个当作CP交集来理解的。  
> 乌养对于泷之上的称呼是「たっつん」这一点（详见……比如说，漫画第210话），也非常可爱。其他诸如乌养奴役（？）好友让泷之上开车载小伙子们去东京合宿……之类的，就不必多提了XD。  
> 写作期间，查阅资料的过程也非常有趣，比如我知道了此前不知道的箱根的地名，也发现了青森名物暖炉列车，感觉之后去日本的旅行有了新的计划XDDD。
> 
> 无奖竞猜：  
> 1\. 本文标题的捏他是？  
> 2\. 乌养系心打第一个耳洞的确切日期是？（提示：参考前后文）


End file.
